


A Favour Owed

by IndiannaJones5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Nora Sakavic - The Foxhole Court, Nora Sakavic - The King's Men, Nora Sakavic - The Raven King, The King's Men - Fandom, the foxhole court, the raven king - Fandom
Genre: Butcher's son, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Butcher - Freeform, The Moreau's, the Hatford's, the Moriyama's, the Wesninski's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/previous girlfriends, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds & Renee Walker, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker, Allison Reynolds/Seth Gordon, Andrew Minyard/Roland, Jean Moreau & Kevin Day, Jean Moreau/Riko Moriyama, Jeremy Knox & Jean Moreau, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Dan Wilds, Nathaniel Wesninski & Jean Moreau, Nathaniel Wesninski & Kevin Day, Nathaniel Wesninski/Riko Moriyama, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Roland, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Eric Klose, Stefan & Me
Kudos: 9
Collections: All For The Game random short stories





	1. A Meeting In The Dark

\- **i believe you owe me** -

**door 4, thirty second street, palmetto high, palmetto state**

**20:00** -

\- **I’ll be there.** -

  
  


^19:50^

A dark wispy figure was lent against the shadowed side of the building, smoking a cigarette. On approach the figure tilted his head in their direction, dropped the cigarette and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets.

“You're early.”

“Well, I figured if I was late it would be considered lazy.”

“Late people have no desire to be places, early people however- ” He pulled out a cigarette box and lighter, stuck one between his lips, lit it, and breathed it in, “I consider eager. _Eager to please_.” He took another drag, “I like being kept happy, it’s good for their health.”

“ _Their_ health?”

He nodded, “Hmm, theirs. I tend to shoot people who irritate me.” He shrugged, “That, or hitting them.”

I smirked, “And, _who_ should I be keeping happy?”

He looked at them then. In the eye. A muscle in his neck twitched and a click in my pocket sounded in response.

He raised an eyebrow, “ _Armed_ are we?”

“You never left a name, so I didn’t know what to expect.”

His eyes narrowed, “ _I’d be insulted if you didn’t_. Or at least say that age had somewhat dulled you.”

“I keep myself sharp.”

He took his hands out of his pockets and held one up for a handshake. I responded to the gesture in kind.

He smiled, “For now, call me Stefan.”

“Me.”

Scowling he muttered, “As is clear,” He gestured to himself, “I am _not_ in top form. And I have- I am in _need_ of somewhere to stay.”

“This- this is what you want? For all that you have done for me? _Is there not mor-_ ” A sudden hand was placed to my mouth, cutting me off.

“This. Is more than enough. I had few to ask, and even fewer I could _truly trust_.”

He took his hand away, “ _But-_ ”

“No.” He shook his head, “I will explain the seriousness of my- _situation_ elsewhere, but please understand. What I am asking of you is already too much. And if I had a choice, I would’ve gone to England.”

With the gravity of his predicament now better understood, I nodded solemnly. He would be putting me in danger too. He was terrified of what he would bring to my door.

With nothing more to say, I turned and walked away.

"Will you help me?"

I stopped.

"I could _never_ turn you down Nat. Even if I didn't owe you. I'll always considered myself in your debt."

A voice devoid of emotion replied, "That sounds almost like devotion... "

"No. Not devotion. Loyalty and respect." I turned back to face him, "You may have fallen from your once high grace, but you will always remain wickedly kind in my eyes."

He closed those eyes on a sad, quiet sigh and turned his head away.

" _I don't deserve you_."

I smiled. "Your can't get rid of me that easily Nat. We're family." He opened his eyes to stare at me, "I plan on sticking around."

His eyes narrowed, "And if I left..?"

I answered without a second thought. "I'd go with you." He went to push me away, but I caught his wrist, "I just got you back, do you really plan on leaving me so soon?"

He yanked his arm away from my grip, "If it keeps you safe, yes."

"I'll never be safe, you know that. Not with the main and side branches constantly changing things."

His eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"Your not the only one with informants."

"Who tol- "

"Kevin Day."

I barely even registered myself moving. The brunt of the blow I caught with the back of my forearm, where he swung an uppercut, then swiped at me with a blade.

"How- " Voice scratching against his throat with barely concealed fury, "did you manage that?"

"Na- "

"No! _Answer the fuckin question_. You do not just bring up Day- as an informant not less, and expect me to not demand you explain." His grip around my arms tightened, "Now _talk_."

I sighed, "He ran Nat. He had nowhere else to go. So he went to the only place he had family, my coach, David Wymack is his father. He's been staying in Wymack's flat since he arrived, but- we've been talking." I chanced a glance at him, but his face showed nothing and his eyes were hollow, "I wanted to know how he'd gotten away from Edgar Allen. And how much he knows about the Moriyama's. He didn't divulge much, but when he drinks himself to stupor, he talks about his past, and, he mentioned you."

"Even more reason for me not to stay. Christ, talk about sitting ducks."

I cracked a rare true smile, "Or, you know, sitting ducks in a row?"

He levelled my with an unimpressed glare, " _Fuck you_. You are not helping your case any, to make me stay."

For a moment or two we both lapsed into silence.

"If not him. Would you stay for Jean?"

Disbelief and shock riddled through his posture and face, backing up until he hit the opposite wall, then sunk down to sit. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. In a possible attempt to calm down his hagged breathing.

A puff of smoke leaked from his mouth when he spoke.

"I thought he was dead." He wasn't looked at me, he eyes were dead and unseeing. "Riko told me- but then again he's _always talking_ \- don't think he knows _how to shut up_. Spewing constant _bullshit_. Anything that might break my spirit and soul." He took another unsteady drag, then asked, "And Jean? Is he... safe?"

His distant gaze met mine then. But there was no trace of hope, because- would he even dare try?

Moving slowly, I stepped forwards and crouched down in front of him. Eye to eye. Forehead to forehead. Breath shared.

"Jean's _here_." He sucked him a sudden desperate breath, "I promised didn't I?"

" _Safe? He's safe?_ " His eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yes, Nat, he's safe. _I promised_. I told you I'd _promise_."


	2. Time's A Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new story, I know. it was a bit of a surprise to me too 😅
> 
> (and yes, I know the first chapter was rather short, I wanted to get their first meeting out of the way so that I wouldn't forget my randomly inspired AFTG plot idea!
> 
> but if you could let me know what you thought of the previous chapter, I would really appreciate it 💕😊🦊🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, hello... 😊
> 
> this is a new story line I came up with sometime last week (I think??)
> 
> I know I'm already writing 'the Butcher’s son, by trade' (tBsbt), and I don't want either to come to a complete stand-still. so I've decided that I'm going to attempt to update 'tBsbt' as often as I can (what I'm currently doing anyway) and only update this story (A Favour Owed) when I get occasionally inspired, as I already have the basic story line for tBsbt so that story can hopefully start moving a bit quicker over my Christmas Holidays.
> 
> BASICALLY, I'm going to do my best to keep up with both fic's. (I'm not going to be abandoning either of them anytime soon, but I AM BUSY, pls understand that 🤦♀️)

He finished his cigarette, dropped it and then crunched it under his heel.

"Ready?"

He was tired and they'd said they had a spare room he could stay in, so he just nodded and stole after them.

He was led to a dark blue motorbike and was then passed a helmet for the supposed journey.

"How far we travelling?"

They'd swung their leg over the bike and kicked the stand back, and waited for me to hop on.

"It's a way. I live two states over," I sighed and grumpily clipped the helmet in place and swung my own leg over the bike. "Though to be fair, you didn't exactly know where I live these days."

I tapped their shoulder, gesturing to their waist. And with a replying smile I wrapped my arms around them.

"How many years has been?"

I couldn't remember. " _Too many._ "

Twisting the handle and stomping on the gas, the motorbike roared for life.

"Tap me twice if we need to stop. Otherwise I'll be riding for about 5 hours straight."

And they weren't kidding. At the 3 hour mark my bladder started cramping and my throat was dry. Tapping them twice, we then gradually slowed and pulled into a gas station.

Almost synchronised we pulled our helmets off and shook our heads like wet dogs.

"I need to top up on gas, so you have a few minutes to do whatever."

I turned to the gas station store, and called over my shoulder. "You want anything!?"

"Nah."

Once I'd asked at the desk reception for the loo and revealed myself, I then had a quick squint around the shelves. Seeing nothing I didn't already have or need, I left.

Traffic got worse the closer we got to Palmetto, which I assume is where we were heading to. So it took an extra 2 hours to reach the flats where they pulled up at.

They pulled out their phone and frowned.

"I didn't realise we were so late... "

"I only noticed on the outskirts. Is it always this bad?"

"Depends on the day. Game days are often pretty shitty."

I looked round at the run down street and flats in front of me. "Where are we then?"

"This is where the spare room is, that I was told you about."

" _Just_ a room?" My stomach churned at the indications. "Am I to be _sharing_?"

They watched me for a moment, hesitantly. "My coach, is the only one who lives on his floor."

" _Your coach?_ " Concern lit at my tone, which I know they caught.

"It's quiet, and private. And he's safe."

I scoffed and looked back at the flats that now seemed to loom over me, almost threateningly. "And where _do you_ live?"

"I live on campus."

I looked back at them.

"Palmetto State University, in the Sport Flats. Though I call it the _Foxhole_."

I stared, and they sighed.

"It was too late a notice. Coach has a soft spot for helping 'fuckups', and he doesn't mind having you for a few days or weeks, till you find somewhere official to stay."

"And there were no abandoned houses nearby? _None at all?_ "

They flinched at that.

"I thought you'd prefer to stay nearby. And here is as near and as safe as I could get you."

Wringing my hands together I squeezed my eyes shut and waited a moment.

"He won't hurt you Nate. He's like a father to me."

At that I snapped my eyes open and slammed into them, knocking their bike over. " _Like a father is he?_ Then I should fit in _just fine._ Yeah? Just bow my head and roll with the punches, cuz a lil' internal bleeding never hurt anyone." Snarling I ripped away from them and staked over to the Flat main doors.

"Come on now then. Lets's not keep the kind man waiting. Manners and all that."


	3. Enter The Madness

Smacking the door open it slammed into the entrance hallway wall, denting it. **_Not that I cared._** I headed for the stairs, completely bypassing the elevator, regardless if it was working or not- I wasn't getting in it.

At the sign of the first floor, I stopped and waited.

When I heard them I spat out, " _Which floor?_ "

"Seventh."

I turned to glare at them at that. And they at least had the decency to look guilty. I wouldn't be able to jump out the window and survive at that kind of height. _**And they knew**_ I hated limited exit points.

"Marvellous." The false cheer to my tone was easily betrayed by my nonexistent smile.

I wasn't unfit by any means, but by the sixth floor my breathing had started to become harsh. The wounds I still sustained were massively negating my fitness, which didn't exactly help my already grating nerves.

_**I was to stay with this supposed unbeknownst man. And to just what..? Be fine with it?** _

_**Yeah, cuz this was just going to go swimmingly.** _

At the seventh floor I asked, "Room number?"

"Forty-Three."

Scanning the doors, I relaxed only the slightest bit. It wasn't at the far end, and it wasn't directly at the top of the stairs opposite the double doors. Through it was opposite the fire escape, which, at closer investigation was disabled.

"Better." I allowed.

They raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I give this place... five outta ten." I huffed a laugh, "It might even reach seven if my room and the flat are secure enough."

They sighed, "Not the worse rating I've ever received from you."

"Yeah, well. Your no realtor."

They knocked on the door. And for a moment I couldn't hear anything, apart from maybe a radio or television on in the background. It stopped and then stomping footsteps were suddenly heading towards the front door.

On instinctual ingrained memories I took a step backwards.

The man that opened the door was tall. Tall enough that I had to tilt my head up to a slant. His eyes were a chocolate hazel, and when I dropped my gaze I saw flame-like tribal tattoos weaving their way up his muscled forearms.

Lastly I risked a quick glance to his feet. His stance was relaxed, feet no more necessarily spread than my own defensive one.

I snapped my eyes back to his face when he spoke.

His eyes were narrowed, " _Your late._ "

"I'm- "

They shook their head beside me and took a half-step forwards. "Not his fault. We met, talked, then headed here almost straight away. Traffic was just a bit poor is all."

I scoffed, "That's putting it lightly."

The man, presumably David Wymack glanced back to me. " _Snarky bastard._ "

Not really knowing what to reply with to that, I just stared back.

Snarky was a bit of an understatement too.

"And a mute too, apparently. Tell me- _if you can,_ " He smirked. "What's your name kid?"

I scowled at the 'kid' comment.

"I haven't got one."

"Huh?"

"I said I- "

They elbowed me in the side, causing me to wince. " _Fucking ow._ "

"What he meant to say was he doesn't want tell you." They looked at me, tilting their head. "Or at least _not yet._ He's not exactly the most trusting person... "

Grunting I rightened myself to stand straight, and kept a hand pressed firmly to my side. "I'm trusting enough."

They stared at me a moment then, in something akin to mock horror. " _It took you almost an entire year to speak to me._ Your the least trusting person I've ever met."

I scowled at them.

The man cleared his throat. And I immediately straightened my back and met his eyes. Disobedience had been beaten into me too young an age to let something like my appearances falter any.

"How long you gonna stay?"

"I don't- as long as you'll let me." I sighed, "I really don't know. I'd never planned this far ahead." _**or even planned to live this long**_

He seemed to take me all in then. Looking me up and down before he met my dull grey eyes again.

"I don't mind how long you stay. It doesn't bother me. Ain't got anyone else needing a place to stay right now," He glanced at them. "and besides, I owe Reneé one." He shrugged. "As long as your not too noisy or in my way, well, you can stay as long as you want kid."

I blinked. Then turned to them- "Reneé?" _**Huh**_ "That's what your calling yourself now then?"

She smiled a smile private smile. "Yes."

I nodded. " ...It does have a nice ring to it."

We both turned back to the man. He was frowning now, which, made sense- considering. He shook his head, and surprised me by not asking.

"He'd like to stay."

I nodded again.

"Well then, welcome to my humble- but slightly rundown abode."

And in I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think..? Xx


End file.
